lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Thurston's Herd
Thurston's Herd 'is a group of zebras led by Thurston. They live in the Pride Lands. History Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots Thurston's Herd is grazing near a forest. Fuli, Beshte, Ono, and Bunga are conversing nearby, needing directions to Flat Ridge Rock. Thurston breaks away from the herd to talk with them, but fails to remember where he was going once he proves not to know where Flat Ridge Rock is. Ono suggests back to his herd, and Thurston rejoins the group. The Rise of Makuu Thurston's herd attends the Mashindano between the crocodiles Makuu and Pua. When Makuu throws Pua over, two members lead forward while another cringes back. They eventually witness Makuu's victory over Pua. Eye of the Beholder Thurston's herd is grazing at Chakula Plains. Ono arrives and eventually dives at the herd, causing them to panic and run further away from a nearby canyon. When Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to free himself and the Lion Guard from the canyon, a cloud of dust sweeps towards the herd, but they are unharmed and continue eating. Now free, Lion Guard ensures that Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu are unable to attack the zebras. Paintings and Predictions The Lion Guard goes to help Thurston's herd, who are stampeding through the Pride Lands. The stampede causes a rock high above to fall, but Fuli is able to move the zebras out of the way just in time. When questioned as to what caused the stampede, Thurston explains that it was a "great big boom", and Ono deducts that he's referring to the thunder from a storm not long ago. Thurston goes on to inform them that the herd did what they always did when something scared them: panicked and ran. Ono assures the lead zebra that it is safe for the herd to go home now, but Thurston fails to remember where their home is. Kion has Ono guide the zebras back to their grazing grounds. Nearby, unbeknownst to the herd, three hyenas watch and sing "Panic and Run", a song about attacking the herd. When the zebras reach the grazing grounds, a female zebra thanks Ono, and the herd begins to eat. But the hyenas attack, inducing the herd into a panic. The Lion Guard arrives and drives the hyenas away, but three members of the herd- Thurston, the female zebra, and a foal- are separated from the others, now located at Maji Baridi Falls. The Guard goes to fetch them, and with the help of Kion's Roar, are able to save them and presumably return them to their herd. The Imaginary Okapi Thurston's herd are first seen grazing during Life in the Pride Lands. When Ajabu tries to blend in with Thurston's herd, Thurston himself is quick to realise that this new face is not a zebra, declaring it loudly which gains the attention of a leopard named Makucha. After some more questions to the okapi, Thurston comes face to face with Makucha and starts to run, along with his herd. When he lands on top of Makucha he fears for his life, but becomes offended when Makucha is disinterested in him. Never Roar Again Thurston and his herd are relaxing at The Flood Plains, when Makuu and his float attack. When a mongoose rushes past him Thurston becomes annoyed, but soon sees the approaching crocodile which sends him into a frenzy. Thurston and his herd then run away from the Flood Plains, along with the other animals in the vicinity. Swept Away Some of Thurston's Herd get their hooves stuck in some dry mud, after they go looking for the water which is normally there. When the Lion Guard arrive, Kion uses his Roar on a raincloud, dispersing some water which helps loosen the mud. Although Beshte gets swept away, Thurston and his herd members are saved, and Thurston tells his herd that they don't need to panic and run from now on, just panic, as that will be enough. Rescue in the Outlands Thurston's herd are grazing by a river. Nearby, the Lion Guard are trying to calm a stamped of buffalo that are being swarmed by testes flies. After Ono informs the Guard that testes flies aren't fond of water, the guide the stampede into the river which annoys Thurston. Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas When Bunga wants to give his uncles the best Christmas ever, Thurston's herd agree to join in with the celebrations. After rehearsing all night, they are about to give up until Bunga reveals to them how important it is to him, and why. They return and perform The Twelve Ways of Christmas with the other animals. Divide and Conquer Thurston and one of his herd members watch Tamaa put on a show. The Scorpion's Sting The herd attends the Kumbuka celebration for King Simba, singing along with Rafiki to "Good King Simba" Undercover Kinyonga Thurston and his heard starts to panic and run when they hear a talking rock. The guard didn't see anything and Kion starts to question about the rock. At the end of the episode Thurston starts talking to the rock which is actually Kinyonga who is camouflage to the rock. As soon as Thurston sees her again he and his heard panic and run. The Zebra Mastermind After a dust devil comes near the herd Thurston gives the guard "advice" about stopping it. Kion takes the advice and the guard follows another dust devil. Thurston tells his herd that he's the real reason the Lion Guard are so successful. His herd agrees with him. Beshte and the Beast Thurston and his herd come to the watering hole for a drink but is stopped by Bunga as he tells them to wait for the giraffes to finish. They are then scared by Shujaa the gorilla. The Fall of Mizimu Grove Thurston's herd is at Mizimu Grove watching Timon and Pumbaa sing a song until Scar's army, comes to celebration. Kion gathers the Pride Landers to fight them. Scar reveals himself in front of the Pride Landers and says he'll take over the Pride Lands. The animals start to panic and run however the Lion Guard clams them down. They get upset that Kion or Simba never told them that Scar was back and they wanna leave. The next morning Kion brings everyone to Mizimu Grove and says that Makini's babobab tree has surrived the attack. Everyone claims that they want to stay in the Pride Lands and Makini plants her tree. Battle for the Pride Lands Named Members Thurston ''Main article: Thurston '''Thurston is seemingly the leader of the herd, often directing them as to what to do. He is a cowardly, petulant zebra who thinks highly of zebras. In any dangerous situation, he advises others to panic and run. He resembles the other members of his herd, but his mane is distinctively bushier, with a large tuft rising out in front of his head. Thurston's eyes are brown. Kwato ]] Main article: Kwato Kwato is a young zebra foal, and friend to Mtoto, Kambuni, Shauku and Gumba. Like Thurston, the fur tuft on his head is pushed backwards a little, making him stand out from other zebra foals in the series. Although not much is known about him, he has been shown to be very playful, and looks up to the Lion Guard. Unnamed Members The following are known members of who have not received an official name. Paintings-and-predictions-1080 (90).png Female-Zebra.png Young Zebra.png Category:Zebras Category:Groups Category:Pride Landers Category:Herds Category:Mammals Category:Equids